Pourquoi nous nous battons
by Sophy Jackman
Summary: Petite histoire en deux parties sur mon couple préféré RWHG. Tout commence par une dispute comme d'hab et des remises en question s'imposent. Amour, sexe et... cuisine ! TRAD. de Hero the priestess.
1. Pourquoi nous nous disputons

One-shot en 2 parties (je sais que dans ces cas-là c'est plus un one-shot mais c'est pour faire durer le suspense !) sur le couple Ron et Hermione bien sûr (ils sont trop mignons !). Enjoy !

Disclaimer : bien entendu rien est à moi !

* * *

**_POURQUOI NOUS NOUS BATTONS_**

**Pourquoi nous nous disputons**

« Je serais heureuse que quand tu sortiras avec quelqu'un qui saura épeler son propre nom ! » hurla Hermione.

« Quoi ! Toi heureuse Hermione ? Tu n'aimeras jamais aucune des personnes avec qui je sors ! Et pourquoi ça ? » riposta Ron.

« Parce que les filles que tu fréquentes ne sont pas assez bien pour toi ! »

« Oh, s'il te plaît ! Regarde avec qui tu sors toi ! Tous ennuyeux et imbus d'eux-même ! Ils ne t'apprécient pas à ta juste valeur ! » cria Ron.

« Et ta dernière gagnante du Prix Nobel alors ? Penses-tu qu'elle sache nouer ses propres lacets ? » répliqua Hermione moqueuse.

« Et Edward, ton dernier rencard ? Qui ne s'abaisserait jamais à parler avec tes amis ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est sans arrêt en train de t'expliquer des choses, choses que tu connais, bien entendu ? C'est tellement méprisant ! »

Hermione prit une profonde respiration, comme si elle se préparait à rétorquer, mais changea d'avis au milieu de son inspiration. Elle souffla en l'air, faisant voler sa frange marron doré. Elle leva les bras avec défaitisme. Alors qu'elle se détournait et se retirait dans la cuisine, Ron l'entendit marmonner : « Putain, il est pas croyable ! »

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que Hermione venait de jurer ? Elle ne jure jamais ! Ron embrassa du regard l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry. Ginny et lui s'étaient barrés dès le début de la dispute. Ils étaient habitués aux conversations explosives de Ron et Hermione et s'étaient spécialisés dans "l'esquive furtive" (ils se tiraient en douce quoi !).

Ron soupira. Leurs disputes commençaient toujours à cause de broutilles puis prenaient rapidement de l'ampleur avec, en prime, des commentaires malveillants sur leurs vies et leurs relations. Ils finissaient tous les deux blessés, et ça prenait en général une semaine avant qu'ils se reparlent en termes civilisés. Mais ensuite, le cycle recommencerait encore.

Ron souhaitait qu'ils ne se battent plus. Son amitié était tout pour lui. Elle représentait plus que Harry pour lui, mais il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi. Il savait qu'il préférait être avec elle à se battre, plutôt que de ne pas la voir du tout. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait toujours sortir avec ces types cultivés ? Il n'apprécient pas son intelligence et ne la font pas rire. Qu'est-ce qui est si attirant chez eux ?

Hermione était fatiguée de sa relation tumultueuse avec Ron. Elle savait pourquoi elle n'aimerait jamais aucune des personnes avec qui Ron sort, mais elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre devant lui. En plus du malaise inévitable, elle serait blessée si il la repoussait.

Elle s'adossa contre le comptoir de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et soupira. Elle fixa ses chaussures. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter d'être son amie, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Ca lui brisait lentement le cœur, de le voir sortir avec ses filles stupides. Elles n'étaient pas assez malignes pour comprendre son humour aiguisé, et elle était sûre qu'elles n'avaient pas assez de neurones pour tenir une conversation. Qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant chez elles ?

Bien sûr, Hermione savait ce que Ron voyait dans ses poupées sans cervelle. Et à ce niveau, Hermione pensait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elles étaient minces, bien foutues, avec une grosse paire… d'épaules. Le parfait cauchemar !

Hermione releva vivement la tête en entendant le grincement familier des semelles sur le carrelage. Un Ron mal à l'aise se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Hermione soupira avec résignation. Ca ne mènerait à rien.

« Ron, je n'aime pas me battre avec toi. »

Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage de Ron, puis ses traits se détendirent de soulagement. « Je n'aime pas ça non plus. » Ron sourit nerveusement. Il fit quelques pas hésitants à l'intérieur de la cuisine.

« Tout ce qu'on semble savoir faire, c'est se battre. A chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, on se bat. Et c'est pour des choses sans importance en plus. Comment peut-on se battre à propos de rien ? » demanda Hermione sans attendre de réponse.

Ron déglutit, pas sûr de savoir ce qui se passait. Son bref sentiment de soulagement était peu à peu submergé par une sensation d'effroi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de dire ?

« Je pense qu'on a besoin de prendre nos distances et… »

« Non ! » la coupa Ron, ce qui surprit Hermione (et lui-même). Il se rattrapa vite fait : « Je veux dire, pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-on besoin de prendre nos distances ? »

Hermione le regarda avec prudence : « J'ai besoin de temps ».

« Du temps pour quoi faire ? » demanda Ron en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Juste du temps loin d'ici Ron », soupira Hermione. Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement. Quelque chose qu'il avait fait l'avait conduite à s'éloigner de lui, et il se détestait pour ça.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit Hermione », dit Ron sincèrement.

« Moi aussi Ron. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi nous nous disputons ? »

Ron haussa les épaules et se rapprocha encore d'elle : « Je ne sais pas. »

« Je pense que c'est parce que nous nous sommes éloignés en grandissant, Ron », mentit Hermione. « Je pense que nous nous accrochons à ce semblant d'amitié en souvenir des amis que nous étions avant. »

Elle leva les yeux en espérant qu'il nie ce qu'elle venait de dire, en espérant qu'il défendrait leur amitié. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Tout ça, c'est des conneries Hermione et tu le sais ! Tu m'importes tellement que ça me fait mal. Quelquefois, je… »

Ron se tut, soudain timide et confus. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres entre eux maintenant. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps.

« Quelquefois, tu quoi, Ron ? », interrogea Hermione dans un souffle, essayant de ne pas rompre ce lien magique entre eux. Ron regarda ses pieds et fit un mouvement pour se détourner d'elle. Hermione, toujours appuyée contre le comptoir, lui empoigna rapidement les bras, le maintenant sur place. « Ron ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, le suppliant en silence de s'expliquer.

A son toucher, Ron sentit un élancement dans son bas-ventre et instantanément, une chaleur le remplit. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça. Son regard fixa son visage suppliant, et soudain il sut. Il se noya dans ses yeux chocolat, et lentement combla l'espace entre eux. Plaçant ses mains sur le comptoir de part et d'autre d'Hermione, il pencha sa tête vers elle. Elle retint son souffle et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Quelquefois, je pense que je suis amoureux de toi », murmura Ron, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Reviews please ! 


	2. Pourquoi nous nous aimons

Merci pour toutes ses reviews : je suis trop contente ! 11 reviews en trois jours, c'est plus que je pouvais espérer !

_Jennifer Guerin_ : t'as raison ils sont trop mignons. Je tenais à te dire que c'est grâce à ton résumé des meilleurs moments entre Ron et Hermione que j'ai découvert mes auteurs préférés, Billy et Menssa. Encore merci !

_Héloise_ : merci pour ta review. Eh oui, Ron pense seulement (pour l'instant) qu'il est amoureux. Faut pas trop lui en demander qd même : c'est Ron !

_Elliania _: je sais que c'était un peu trop court. Tu sais qd on est un peu feignasse et qu'on tape ses fics au boulot en essayant de pas se faire capter par sa chef, c'est un peu dur de tout faire d'un jet ! Voici la suite !

_Itsuki_ : faut bien faire durer le suspense. Voici la suite !

_Vava cracra_ : merci pour tes encouragements. J'ai bcp apprécié ta fic, je l'ai même imprimée et reliée ! Aqd la prochaine ?

_Princess-Jill_ : pas la peine de pleurer : voici la suite !

_Emmi_ : en effet c'est trop mignon. La suite est plus… adulte !

_Aminteitha_ : merci pour ta review. Et maintenant la suite !

_Ashlee77_ : eh oui, je suis sadique ! C'est la vie !

_Dryadia_ : bonjour collègue traductrice ! Tu trouves déjà que c'est chaud ! Tu n'as encore rien vu !

_Akima_ : Je m'étais dit que passé 10 reviews, je publierais la deuxième partie. Donc merci, c'est grâce à toi que tout le monde peut lire la suite !

* * *

**Pourquoi nous nous aimons**

« Quelquefois, je pense que je suis amoureux de toi », murmura Ron, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione posa ses mains sur Ron. Ce geste intime, elle en rêvait depuis ses 15 ans. Elle les déplaça le long de ses bras pour aller les glisser sur ses épaules puis derrière sa tête, les emmêlant dans ses cheveux de feu.

Le corps de Ron réagit à sa caresse, et il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser torride, perdant toute notion de temps et d'espace. Ses mains caressèrent le creux de ses reins, ce qui fit prendre à Hermione une brève inspiration, avant de l'entourer de ses bras, serrant son corps doux contre le sien si musclé. Hermione embrassa Ron avec ferveur, se donnant complètement à l'homme qu'elle désirait depuis 6 ans.

Ron s'écarta, essoufflé, et la regarda dans les yeux. Il y vit un mélange de sentiments, tous se battant pour dominer. Hermione, un peu haletante, voulut éclairer Ron sur l'émotion qui la gagnait. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et approchant les lèvres de son oreille : « Je suis peut-être aussi amoureuse de toi. » Elle put entendre le soupir de Ron, et un frisson lui traversa le corps. Elle commença tendrement à lécher son oreille, suçant son lobe et semant de petits baisers sensuels le long de sa mâchoire. Le soupir de Ron se transforma en un doux gémissement qui la fit vibrer d'excitation.

Les mains de Ron se promenaient possessivement sur le corps d'Hermione, le long de son dos, de ses côtes, se posant finalement sur ses hanches. Quand Hermione reprit sa bouche et commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, Ron mit ses mains derrière elle et lui agrippa les fesses, les pressant et serrant son corps contre le sien. Hermione put sentir son érection contre son ventre et elle se rendit compte de sa capacité à l'exciter. Elle gémit calmement alors que Ron se mettait à embrasser sa nuque. Elle inclina la tête et il goûta la peau douce à la base de son cou, baissant le col de sa chemise pour tracer de baisers sa clavicule.

« Hermione », souffla Ron. « J'ai envie de toi. » Il se pressa contre elle comme preuve de son souhait. « Ron », gémit Hermione, incapable de la moindre phrase cohérente. Toute pensée avait déserté son esprit, toute son attention concentrée sur une chose. Elle commençait à se sentir très chaude et mouillée et elle en aimait chaque minute.

Ron la poussa contre le comptoir, se pressant encore plus contre elle, l'écrasant inconsciemment. Hermione laissa encore échapper une plainte, avec la sensation de s'embraser. Le gémissement de Ron était grave, guttural et primitif. « Tu es la seule que je veux », confessa Ron contre sa nuque, ondulant des hanches contre elle. « La seule. » Hermione respirait au même rythme que ses mouvements, chaque pression lui coupant le souffle et lui causant un vertige que seul le plaisir peut procurer.

Ron trouva encore sa bouche et étouffa ses cris à l'aide d'un baiser passionné. Il suça sa lèvre inférieure pendant que ses mains descendaient doucement vers ses seins. Hermione haleta encore, succombant aux sensations que Ron provoquait en elle. Ses mains la caressaient à travers sa chemise, mais Ron voulait plus. Il commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise, frottant toujours sa virilité contre elle. Hermione posa ses doigts sur le col de son tee-shirt, le passa rapidement par dessus sa tête et le jeta par terre. Ensuite ses mains glissèrent sur son torse dur et lisse, le griffant légèrement sur toute la longueur, causant un gémissement rauque chez Ron. Elle pouvait sentir le grondement sous ses mains, et s'émerveilla encore de sa capacité à provoquer de tels sons chez cet homme. En un instant, ses mains furent sur les fesses de Ron. Elle les pressa en rythme avec ses mouvements et Ron eut le souffle coupé par son côté extraverti. Les muscles de son membre frémissaient à chaque pression, produisant des vibrations de plaisir dans son corps et lui faisant tourner la tête. « Oh mon dieu ! »

« Ron », souffla Hermione entre deux baisers. « Nous sommes toujours dans la cuisine. » Ron s'arracha à elle et lui lança un regard suggestif. Hermione sentit son estomac faire un bond. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Sa chemise était maintenant ouverte et Ron traçait le haut de sa poitrine avec ses doigts excitants, sans toucher son soutien-gorge. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la cuisine ? » La voix de Ron était rauque et provocatrice.

Hermione rit nerveusement. Ron sourit et attrapa sa main, lui faisant traverser le couloir jusqu'à la chambre. Il se détourna d'elle pour fermer la porte et en profita pour reprendre ses esprits. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Hermione le regarda se retourner et nota son excitation pas si bien cachée que ça par son jean. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme elle le fait quand elle est anxieuse, et rajusta sa chemise, sans se recouvrir totalement. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

Ron se tourna et fixa la belle fille devant lui. Elle l'admirait ouvertement, une lente rougeur gagnant sa nuque. Il se sentit soudain nerveux, plus sûr de ce qu'il devait faire après. Hermione, comme si elle ressentait son hésitation, fit quelques pas en avant et agrippa sa main, le tirant jusqu'au lit. Il tendit la tête pour l'embrasser et fit glisser ses mains pour enlever sa chemise de ses épaules. Il approfondit leur baiser, attirant sa langue dans sa bouche. Sa chemise tomba sur le sol, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se plonger dans le baiser. En quelques secondes, Ron dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui rejoignit la chemise et les chaussures par terre. Il souleva Hermione jusqu'au lit et l'allongea sous lui. Ses doigts parcouraient sa poitrine, cherchant et trouvant un mamelon. Elle gémit dans sa bouche alors que ses doigts pinçaient et excitaient son mamelon, ce qui envoyait des vagues de chaleur à travers son corps.

Ron sema des baisers sur sa nuque, léchant le doux grain de beauté sur sa clavicule, avant de prendre un mamelon dans sa bouche. Hermione gémit plus fort, alors qu'il tétait et léchait ses seins, ses grandes mains trouvant le bouton de son jean. Elle se souleva pour qu'il puisse enlever son pantalon, la laissant nue à part sa culotte. Il dut s'arrêter pour se calmer. Hermione en profita pour le faire rouler sur le dos, le clouant au lit par un baiser plein de passion. Ses mains voyagèrent vers son jean, le caressant à travers le tissu. Les grognements de Ron s'amplifiaient à mesure qu'elle accentuait la pression de sa prise. Elle tâtonna vers le bouton de son jean pour ensuite en ouvrir la fermeture, tout en maintenant la pression. Elle priva rapidement Ron de son pantalon et de son boxer, libérant une impressionnante érection. Hermione embrassa son torse et suça un téton. Elle passa légèrement ses doigts sur ses hanches, descendant sur ses cuisses et remontant vers son ventre qu'elle embrassa. Les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent en réponse à sa bouche chaude, et Ron grogna de plus belle. Elle l'excita en embrassant le pourtour de son membre puis en donnant des coups de langue sur sa partie inférieure. « Oh mon dieu ! » gémit Ron. Elle lécha son gland, le faisant vibrer avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Les yeux de Ron se révulsèrent et il gémit. Ses mains trouvèrent sa tête, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux et la ramenèrent à sa bouche. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait profondément, il la retourna doucement sur le dos.

Il l'embrassa sur tout le corps, ne s'arrêtant que pour lécher ses pointes dressées. Sa main droite trouva la source de chaleur entre ses jambes, l'excitant à travers la dentelle. Son doux gémissement provoqua un grognement chez Ron qui promenait ses lèvres autour de son nombril. Sa main s'introduisit dans sa culotte et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent lentement dans sa chaleur moite : Hermione se tordit de plaisir. Il frotta ses doigts contre sa douceur, accentuant la pression jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie son nom, des éclairs de lumière flashant sous ses paupières et son corps succombant à cet intense extase.

Il reprit sa bouche, se reperdant dans un autre baiser enflammé, quand Hermione s'arracha à ses lèvres pour murmurer : « Tu es le seul que je veux. » Le corps de Ron vibra pour toute réponse, et en quelques secondes, le dernier vêtement d'Hermione tomba sur la moquette. Ron se positionna au-dessus d'Hermione avec, dans les yeux une question silencieuse. Elle sourit gentiment et acquiesça, levant sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ron lui retourna son baiser, son corps cherchant et trouvant sa source de chaleur. Il la pénétra doucement, son entrée étant mouillée comme jamais. Un cri assourdi sortit de la gorge d'Hermione et Ron ouvrit les yeux bouleversé. Il se figea.

« Ron », souffla Hermione, « Ça va. Ça va, donne-moi juste une seconde. » Elle caressa légèrement son dos de haut en bas, les yeux fermés pour faire disparaître la douleur. Ron regarda son visage intensément, se demandant comment il n'avait pas remarqué avant qu'elle était vierge. Elle s'était donné à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il avait encore plus envie d'elle. Quand son visage s'apaisa, Ron se détendit et embrassa tendrement sa joue, son menton et sa bouche. Il la sentit bouger sous lui, son mouvement l'enfouissant encore plus en elle, et il trembla.

Gémissant doucement dans sa bouche, Ron replongea lentement dans ce fourreau humide, sentant la chaleur de son corps. Hermione battit des paupières et sa respiration se noua. Elle leva un genou, ce qui permit à Ron de s'enfoncer plus profondément tandis qu'il parcourait son épaule de baisers. Des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses se répandaient dans son corps, et sa respiration s'ajusta à celle de Ron. Ron donna un autre coup de rein, trouva son rythme, en essayant de ne pas la blesser.

« Plus vite », gémit Hermione. Ron grogna d'anticipation, et leva ses genoux contre ses épaules, leur apportant à tous deux un nouveau sentiment. « Oh, », cria Hermione alors que Ron remuait plus vite, la soulevant légèrement. Elle mordit sa lèvre, une de ses mains étreignant les draps du lit, l'autre aidant Ron à bouger. Son corps fut frappé d'une autre convulsion, les sensations devenant de plus en plus fortes. Sentir Hermione se contracter ainsi autour de lui mena Ron jusqu'à l'extase.

Leurs deux corps tremblaient. Ron fit un mouvement pour se retirer, mais Hermione le garda contre elle, le poids de son corps lui procurant une sensation de bien-être. Moites de sueur et à bout de souffle, ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre ne voulant pas se séparer. Ron souleva son buste, ramena les draps, et rencontra les yeux d'Hermione. Elle lui offrit un sourire plein de tendresse et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais… que tu n'avais jamais… » Ron essayait de s'excuser. Hermione sourit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. J'ai attendu car je voulais que ce soit spécial, que ce soit avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Et ça l'a été. » Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Je t'aime aussi », dit Ron.

Il fit son petit sourire en coin et haussa les sourcils.

« Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec la cuisine ? »

Hermione lui frappa le bras et rigola : « Dire que je me demande pourquoi nous nous battons ! »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini. Pas trop déçus ? Postez-moi encore des petites reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je travaille sur deux autres fics sur le couple Ron et Hermione dans un registre plus comique : _Plumes en sucre _ou comment Hermione perd la tête (ou plutôt fantasme à mort) en pleine bibliothèque et _Les Règles_ ou comment Ron est pris à son propre piège et est plus frustré que jamais. Tjs rated M. Venez les voir à l'occasion ! A+ 


End file.
